ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion Geist
Ultraman Orion Geist is one of the three Geist Ultras from Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash. Description See: Ultraman Orion/Appearance Ultraman Orion Geist is a black and red version of Ultraman Orion, his blue is now a sinister purple and his red a dark crimson while his face is now black. He has red eyes, as opposed to Orion's blue eyes. He has an Opal (black) Heart Stone that flashes red instead of yellow. Personality While Orion is humble and kind Orion Geist is arrogant and cruel, bullying the other Geists since his Berserker mode makes him the strongest of the trio. He is a being drunk in his own power. History Orion Geist is the result of a Quantum Hologram of Ultraman Orion being controlled by a shadow servant of Meridas. Unlike his fellow Geist Ultramen, Orion Geist survived and won his battle with his counterpart Orion, due to his Berserk mode corresponding with Orion's Berserk mode Insanity Version. Upon defeating Orion Geist challenged Ultraman Sorta and Gamma, his Berserk Mode's combination of strength, speed, endurance and durability allowed him to outmatch them until Orion, who he previously thought was dead returned in Priest mode, stunning him long enough to heal his comrades. It was at this time the trio of Ultras took their revelations from their previous battle and put them to use unlocking their Ultimate forms. It was at this time that Orion Geist lost his advantage and was subsequently destroyed by a combination beam from Orion, Gamma and Sorta. Profile and Features See: Ultraman Orion/Profile, Features and Forms Profile *'Height': Same as Orion *'Weight': Same as Orion *'Age': None *'Home World': None *'Flight Speed': Mach 12 *'Jump Height/Distance': 900 m *'Running Speed': 450 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Physical Strength': Orion Geist can lift 220,000 tons Body Features *'Back Fin': A fin on the back of his head covering the back of his neck, it is the equivalent of having long hair. *'Orion Lines': Blood red lines that run down his head, one pair runs down his face making 'tear' marks and another smaller pair is between that and his ears. His energy hair *'Wiseman's Eye': A purple crystal on his forehead, it shines red with the 'Light of Instinct'. *'Heart Stone': A Opal three point swirl of light on his chest that shows when Orion Geist is weakened. Abilities *'Orion Shot': Orion Geist can fire a purple version of the Orion Shot. *'Orion Slash': A purple arc shape blast of energy from his hand. *'O Spark': Orion Geist can fire a purple version of the O Spark *'O Core': Unlike Orion's Geist can only fire a purple beam from his Heart Stone. *'Chakram Beam': Orion Geist can fire a purple version of the Chakram Beam. **Type A: A quick beam for a fast attack, puts his fingers to the stone. **Type B: Several bullets of energy **Type C: Orion Geist waves his hands and puts them to his stone. This beam can destroy a monster. *'Orion Shock': Orion Geist puts his fists together and his body starts generating large volumes of electricity. *'Orion Flash': Orion Geist moves like a blur as his body shines purple. *'Dark Barrier': Orion Geist can generate a purple barrier to protect himself. Berserk Mode Unlike Orion's Berserk mode, Orion Geist's Berserk mode is a darker version of his Berserker Insanity Form and is just as strong. It has all the same abilities as Orion's Berserk and Berserk Insanity Mode. In this form his Energy hair is a sinister blue flame. *'Berserk Power': Orion Geist's Berserk Mode is the equivalent to Orion's Berserk Insanity Mode, making him strong enough to stagger the great trio (Ultraman Torrent, Gigas and Prime) making him the strongest of the three Geist Ultra. *'Berserk Dynamite': Orion Geist can release an explosion of sinister blue flames from his body. **'Dynamite Dash': A dark version of Orion's Dynamite Dash. *'Berserk Ball': A dark version of the Berserk Ball. *'Insanity Blaze': A darker version of the Insanity Blaze. **'Insanity Blaze Dash': Same as the Insanity Dash Orion uses. *'Insanity Claws': Claws that can cut an Ultra **'Insanity Tide': A shockwave from his claws. *'Insanity Rush': A combo using his claws. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras